Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to natural gas pressure regulators, and more particularly to a universal adjustment tool for varying the gas outlet pressure exiting therefrom during installation and routine service.
2. Description of Related Art
The primary function of a natural gas pressure regulator is to reduce high-pressure gas in a cylinder or conduit delivery line to a lower, usable level as it passes into equipment for use. Inlet gas pressure may range from 10-60 psi while gas outlet pressure is very low in the range of about xc2xc psi. Within each such regulator, which is used to control delivery pressure only, are three basic operating components: a loading mechanism, a sensing element, and a control element working together to effect proper outlet pressure regulation.
The loading mechanism concerns the setting of the regulator delivery pressure, typically in the form of a coil spring acting in compression. An adjusting member is threadably engagable within the housing of the regulator to vary the spring pressure and force exerted upon the control element and the sensing element, typically in the form of a diaphragm, to achieve a desired outlet pressure.
Each manufacturer of residential natural gas pressure regulators seems to have adopted its own size and configuration for engagement with the adjusting member which is typically concealed within the regulator and accessible by a removal of a protective cap. Some of the adjusting members thus are adjustably driven by a particularly sized hexagonal male drive member, while others are mechanically engagable within a hexagonal female drive cavity of an adjusting tool. Still other adjusting members are provided with opposing slots extending radially from an elongated central aperture through which a relief shaft extends in variable length depending upon the pressure setting of the regulator.
The range of different configurations of the drive or engagement portion of the adjusting member of a variety of residential gas pressure regulators by different manufacturers which have been encountered by applicant is his business or profession are shown in Table I below.
As should be dear from Table I, a professional service person dealing with residential gas pressure regulators must therefore have a broad range of individual adjusting tools in order to be prepared to adjust the pressure of any particular gas pressure regulator which is encountered in field service. In lieu of having a proper tool, many service technicians will simply use a flat-bladed screw driver which runs the risk of damaging the adjusting member as it is typically made from plastic material and the like.
The present invention provides a universal adjustment tool which is configured to properly engage with a substantial number, if not all, of the gas pressure adjusting members of residential gas pressure regulators currently in service in the field. Thus, a service technician or professional, by carrying the present invention, will be readily able to quickly effect the internal adjustment of the adjusting member in regulating and properly resetting the gas pressure outlet of each regulator serviced.
This invention is directed to a universal gas pressure adjustment tool for a plurality of gas pressure regulators each of which is connected in line with a pressurized natural gas supply conduit and having a pressure adjusting member which adjustably controls the outlet gas pressure of gas exiting from the regulator. Each of the adjusting members within each regulator have a different structure for engagement with, and rotatable moveable by, a particular different adjustment tool drive end configured for engagement with the particular adjusting member to effect regulation of the gas outlet pressure. The adjustment tool has an elongated body having a plurality of different end configurations, each of which is structured for mating substantially coaxial alignment and engagement with, and for axial rotatable adjustment of, a particular adjusting member. Each of the end configurations is readily accessible for use with one particular corresponding adjusting member without interference from any of the other end configurations.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a universal adjustment tool for adjusting the outlet gas pressure of a gas pressure regulator.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a universal adjustment tool for the adjustment of outlet gas pressure in a broad range of gas pressure regulators each of which have a differently configured adjusting member.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a single adjustment tool which will deal with virtually all of the differently configured adjusting members of gas pressure regulators now deployed in the field.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.